The Seven
The Seven — Appear in all books Introduction The Seven are a group of loyal warriors implacably loyal to Raphael. They four angels and three vampires. Dmitri is the leader and Raphael's second-in-command. ✥ "Dmitri was the oldest, Venom the youngest, but together, the three vampires and four angels had been with him for a remarkable number of centuries, their allegiance unwavering-but that didn't mean they were ciphers. No, his Seven had all fought with him at one time or another, arguing against his decisions even to the point of putting their lives on the line." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 About Species * four angels * three vampires Allegiance * Raphael Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower * The Refuge Characteristics / Attributes * Raphael’s people fit no predictable pattern except one—implacable loyalty. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * Protect Raphael with no thought to our own advancement.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Other Details * 'The Seven' The Seven consist of 7 immortals that guard the Archangel, Raphael. Dmitri: : Raphael's Second-in-Command and Head of Security at the Tower. An old friend of Raphael. He is roughly a thousand year old vampire. He has the ability to use a Scent-Lure. Venom: : A vampire made by the Archangel Neha. He has a pair of unique eyes that resembles a snake. Naasir: : A mysterious creature who is both vampire-like and cat-like. Galen: : An angel who resides at the Refuge. He is the Weapons Master. Illium: : The heart of the seven. Aodhan: : A secretive angel whose wings are like crushed diamonds reflecting in the light. Jason: : The spymaster who gathers information for Raphael. He is an angel with black wings. Other Associated Characters, Places, Objects, Groups, etc. * Janvier * Ashwini * The Tower * The Refuge * Trace Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use Book References''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Galen becomes part of the Seven as the new Weapons Master. 1. Angels' Blood When Dmitri holds Elena prisoner after she shot Raphael, he explains that member of the Seven want her dead and that they are not under any command from Raphael to not harm her. Only he stand in their way.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Venom drives Elena to Raphael home in the Enclave. He lets her know that he wants her dead after what she did to Raphael. He shows her his snake eyes and tells her he was Made by Neha—Queen of Snakes. She asks why he want to kill her. He answers that he's one of the Seven. "We protect Raphael from threats even he might not yet see." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 They ensured his territory was protected and Elena as well while he was in Anshara and would continue to do so till he was fully recovered.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : See Also * Cadre of Ten * The Cadre * Full Reading List Book References Category:The Seven Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Tower Category:Refuge